It started with a fight
by boutari
Summary: Kuroki Ren, is a hotheaded student in Kaijo High. Because of a small misunderstanding, both Kuroki Ren and Kise Ryouta always end up at each other's throats. Will their endless arguments come to an end? What happens when the fighting starts to bloom into something else? Kise Ryouta x OC - Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

* * *

**Kuroki Ren's P.O.V.**

Oh man I'm gonna be late to school again! Why can't I ever manage to wake up on time?! I was about to reach the school gates when suddenly, I was knocked down. Ughhh, damn it that hurt! Who the hell? "Kyaaaaaaa~ It's Kise-Sempaaaai! He's finally here!" Of course, Kise Ryouta's ridiculous army of fan girls. I sighed. "Good morning ladies~" Did he just wink? Ughhh, so annoying.

"Oi at least apologize for knocking a person down you stupid fan girls!" I yelled out in frustration, causing everyone to look at me, including Kise Ryouta. "W-What a scary person! Kise-Sempai! Save us!" THE HELL!? FREAKIN' FAN GIRLS! "Now now ladies~ don't worry, with me here, he wont be able to do anything, I'll protect you."

_P-Protect!?_

"Protect them from what?! I only asked for an apology you brainless idiots!" Their fake tears turned into death glares now, yeah, now they're showing their true colors! "How dare you call Kise-Sempai a brainless idiot?! You're the brainless idiot you stupid delinquent! You're the worst kind of human trash!"

Now, this is seriously pissing me off!

"First of all, the 'brainless idiots' line, was meant for you. And just so you know, if you call me trash one more time, I'll freakin' pulverize you! Got it you stupid fan beasts?!" I was about to walk away when a random fan girl threw a bottle of water on me, which hit my head pretty hard. That was it. That ticked me off big time! "You bitch!" I raised my arm in anger. I wasn't really going to hit her, I just wanted to freak her out, but I was punched before I knew it.

The freakin' shit head . It was Kise Ryouta, he was the one who punched me.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" I got up to punch him back but stopped when he spoke. "What are you a coward? You were about to hit a girl. How low." That idiot! "I wasn't going to hit her you jerk! I wanted to freak her out! She threw a bottle on my head! Do you expect me to do nothin' about it!?" He smirked. "Don't try to reason anything out. Oh and regarding the 'brainless idiots' line, let me tell you what I think. You're a brainless delinquent that only thinks with his fist. All you do is yell out your anger like an idiot and punch who ever gets on your nerves."

That jerk! I hate him!

I got up and was about to punch him. "See? I got on your nerves and now you want to punch me back." I tightened my fist and punched him! "Kyaaaaaa~ Kise-Sempai! YOU MONSTER!" I glared at them and that stopped them at once.

OH SHIT! A teacher- "Kuroki Ren, Kise Ryouta, principle's office, NOW!" Oh man! This sucks!

* * *

With that, we both got into the principle's office. I got a warning and a detention. Kise got a detention with me. We walked out of the office together and I glared at him. "It's all your fault you stupid model! You and your disgusting fan club!" He smiled, more like a fake smile.

"Ah, Jealous now, are we?" ARGHH He's annoying! "Jealous my ass!" This is tiring. Anyhow, we both went to class and I kept sending him death glares the whole time. I couldn't stand him!

Oh, I forgot to mention that we go to the same class. And about me being a delinquent, it's not like I wanted to or anything, but I was labeled a delinquent in my 1s year, when I beat up a 3rd year student and sent him to the hospital for a week. He was bullying a student! How could I not do anything about it?! They forgot the hero part and labeled me a delinquent directly!

After classes were over Kise and I stayed in class for detention. "Ughh. I can't believe I have to see your face for two more hours! This is the worst kind of punishment ever!" I said that to piss Kise off. He faked a smiled again, "I could say the same thing about you, brainless cow."

What the?!

"C-COW?! When the hell did I become a cow!?" He smirked. "You remind me of a cow that keeps attacking people when it's angry."

_Huh?_ "Isn't that a bull?"

He started thinking. "Ohhh so it's not a cow? Oh well, don't care. Brainless cow suits you more." ARGHH! "You jerk! I'M NOT A COW! I have a name!" … he stopped. "What was your name again? Kuri- no kurako, no wait … kurumi?" He's been with me in the same class for 2 years and he doesn't know my name?!

"ITS KUROKI REN, YOU BASTARD!" He laughed.

Wait he's laughing? "W-Why the hell are you laughing?!" He grinned. "Hahah- because! You're so cute! You get worked up over every little thing, like a kid! Hahhaha." I felt my face heat up from embarrassment.

Cute? … LIKE A KID!?

"Who's a kid you bastard?! And what the hell is wrong with you? Did I hit you too hard?!" S-Shit, calling me cute all of a sudden made me feel weird! "Awww, you're blushing!" He started pinching my cheeks.

What's going on? ... he's acting weird! He suddenly pulled my face closer to his. I felt my heart skip a beat for a second.

_What the hell is he doing!? His face is too close! _

"O-Oi what are you d-doing!?" He had an astonished face. "Your eyes are so prettyyy~ I just noticed!" _My eyes?!_ "They're so big and blue! Like a puppy!" I pushed him away cuz' I felt like my heart was about to burst from beating too fast! "D-Don't go touching my face whenever you feel like it you idiot!"

I'm starting to feel weird! What's with all the compliments he's suddenly giving me?!

"Awww but I meant it! Really! Your eyes are pretty! Your long messy hair always covers your eyes though. You should cut it!" Huh? "What the hell is wrong with you!? You were being a jerk a few minutes ago! What's with the sudden change?!" He sighed.

"You brainless cow. I'm trying to change the atmosphere. It's no fun if we keep fighting. I'm already tired of receiving your countless death glares in class. Can't you at least pretend to get along?" _So he was pretending?_ … "What? Why so quiet all of a sudden, brainless cow?" I glared at him.

"Stop calling me that! I told you I have a name!" He smirked. "Well, I have a name too. But you keep calling me, idiot, bastard, jerk… so I'll stick to your nickname until you decide to call me by my name." I blushed and looked away. That jer- … Ughh. I don't want people to hear the brainless cow nickname and label me as that for the rest of my life.

_I'll just have to do it._

"F-Fine! K-K-Kise! There you go! So no more brainless cow, got it?!" He smiled. "Got it, Ren~" My faced reddened in a split second. "W-Who said you can call me by my first name?!" He grinned. "Sorry. It's either Ren or Brainless Cow. Which one do you prefer?" I glared at him. "FINE! Tch, I hate you!" He laughed.

"Stop pretending that you're having fun. I already know that you don't like me either, so stop it!" His smile turned into a sigh. "You're seriously annoying, you know that? Do you have to argue or fight about everything? You really have a bad personality. I bet you don't have friends because of your personality."

_He keeps talking about me like- _

"You're the annoying one. Stop talking about me like you know me! You don't know anything about me!" he looked dumbfounded. Which was good enough for me. "And just so you know, I DO have a friend, and we get along just fine!" After that we were both quiet until detention was over.

[Next Day]

I got up late again today, and ran to the school as fast as I can. When I Finally got to class, I saw Kise standing with a girl in a corner outside of class. The girl was blushing as hell and had a pap- no it was a letter in her hand.

_Confession? _

Kise was smiling. He took the letter and started heading to- OH SHIT! He saw me staring! Is he smirking?! He continued walking towards me when someone suddenly came and ruffled my hair. "Morning Ren-chan!" I looked back at the person talking to me, it was Shirasagi Genji.

Remember when I mentioned that I saved a bullied student in my 1st year? Well that's him. He basically changed a lot after that, both in looks and personality. He got really tall. I don't understand how a person can go through a drastic change in a year.

"Gen, you idiot! You messed up my hair!" He grinned. "It's not like you bother to fix it anyway!" I sighed. Also… he's the type that's useless to argue with. Stubborn as hell. "Whatever." I looked back at Kise and saw him heading to his seat.

Whew thank god, I was saved.

I don't want him to ask why I was staring while he was getting a confession. A few minutes later, the teacher came in and class started. For some reason, Kise kept looking at me every now and then. And awkwardly enough, our eyes met several times! *Blush* Ughh why do I feel weird.

* * *

FINALLY! Lunch break! FOOD! I was so happy that I ran to the cafeteria as fast as I could. I bought 7 sandwiches and started heading to the rooftop where Gen and I always hang out. I couldn't wait to eat so I opened a sandwich and started eating while walking to the rooftop! I stopped when I heard Kise's laugh.

_Huh? _

KISE?! "You even eat like a cow Ren-chan~" T-That bastard! "Don't call me that!" He smirked. "Don't call you what? Cow? Or Ren-chan?"I scowled at him. "BOTH!" He glared. "Why not? You let shirasagi call you that."

What?!

"Gen is different. What does that have to do with you anyway?" He glared again. "Fine, whatever. Sorry if I annoyed you, I wont bother you anymore." He turned to walk away. I felt guilty so I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "W-Wait. I didn't mean for it to sound that way… anyway, you're not b-bothering me so it's fine."

_God, this is embarrassing as hell! _

He looked surprised. Then he smiled. "So can I call you Ren-chan?" I glared. "N-No." He looked disappointed. "You can call me Ren … w-without the chan!" He smiled and nodded. "Okay then. Ren~ Wanna have lunch with me?"

Ehhhh?

W-Wait, am I blushing? Gahhhh, I feel like a girl!

Why is he making it so awkward. Everything turns weird when I'm talking to him. Anyways, that's not the issue. Gen is already waiting on the rooftop. He'll get pissed if I don't show up. "U-Umm, I'm heading to the rooftop to have lunch there, you can come if you want to." He grinned and nodded. "Okay then, let's go."

* * *

We went to the rooftop and Gen was already there.

He looked surprised to see Kise with me. And for some reason, Kise looked pissed. So what now? "Come on Gen, Kise, let's start eating, I'm hungryyy~" Gen grinned "yeah, me too!" Kise stayed quiet. Then Gen started a conversation.

"So when did you guys become friends?"

I didn't even know how to answer that so I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Kise, who gave a fake smile. "We became friends yesterday. Thanks to Ren, we both got detention and got to know each other after that." Gen awkwardly laughed and said "That's Ren-chan for you, always a fired up person."

Say what?!

I glared at Kise."Thanks to me?! You're the one who punched me first!" He glared back, "You were about to punch a girl, I simply stopped you from embarrassing yourself" _What the hell? _"I told you I wasn't going to punch her! I wanted to freak her out, that's all!" he smirked. "And I told you not to make pitiful excuses, you brainless coward."

That's it!

I grabbed him from his collar and raised my fist. Then Gen stopped me. "OI! STOP IT!" Kise pushed me back then got up and started walking away.

I'm so pissed. I don't get why he started acting this way again! We were getting along fine just a few minutes ago! What the hell happened!? Damn it! My heart feels weird. After that fuss, we all got back to class.

_For some reason, I really don't like that Kise and I aren't getting along at the moment. I feel bad. I want to apologize to him_.

* * *

I already tried to approach him and each time I do, Kise gets surrounded by his fan girls. I looked at him again, he was laughing with his friends and the fan girls.

So annoying… he gets along with them so well, yet he manages to fight with me every time we talk!

"Kise-Sempaai! I cut my hair yesterday. Do you think its pretty?" Freakin' girls! "Yes Haru-chan, it looks beautiful. It suits you!" He winked again! What the hell is up with that?! The girl was about to faint from happiness.

_ So annoying! It doesn't suit her! She looks very normal to me!_

Why is this bothering me anyway? Apparently I didn't notice that I was sending death glares causing me to attract everyone's attention. "Kyaa~ the delinquent monster looks so angry!" said **Haru-chan** and hid behind Kise.

It pisses me off! Isn't he gonna' defend me or something? I didn't do anything wrong this time!

"It's fine Haru-chan, ignore him."

_Ignore?_ … Ah, that's what he's doing right now. He's ignoring me.

Fine then, see if I care… I turned my head to the other side so I wouldn't see him.

Gen came out of nowhere and ruffled my hair. "Ren-chaan~ Missed me?" Gen wasn't in class when this crap happened. "Oi guess what? Guess what?" He was grinning.

_What's with this happy mood of his?!_

"WHAT?!" He raised an eyebrow and scratched the back of his head. "Dude, you okay? You seem depressed as hell!" I glared at him. "Who says I'm depressed? Now tell me, what's got you in a happy go lucky mood?!" He gave me a big smile. "I got a confession!"

_Seriously?_

"Gen?" He grinned and replied. "Yes Ren-chan~?" I smacked his head. "OUCHH!" He frowned. "Does it look like I care?!" He faked a pout. "Ren-chaan~ you're so mea-" I interrupted him. "You get a lot of confessions, that's not the first one. What makes this one so special?" He grinned again. "This one became my girlfriend!"

_No way!_

"Nowaaay!" he grinned "YES WAY!" I got up and hugged him "Congraaaatz~ I'm proud of you my dear friend!" We officially looked like idiots at the moment. Everyone was staring.

Shit.

"No waay~ Shirasagi-Kun got a girlfriend?" half of the girls in the class were all over him right now" _Fan girls are scary._ I chuckled. His girlfriend will probably be pissed. Just thinkin' about it makes me laugh. I was smiling, then my eyes met with Kise's. I blushed and looked away.

That was awkward!

The bell rang. Everyone in class left, I'm always the last to leave. I took my bag and was about to head out of class when someone suddenly grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

* * *

**That's it for the Chapter 1! I hope that it good enough for a first chapter, and I hope that you enjoyed it! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and the characters belong their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own my fan fictions and oc characters.

* * *

The bell rang. Everyone in class left, I'm always the last to leave. I took my bag and was about to head out of class when someone suddenly grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"Who-" I looked back to find out that it was Kise. "Wait, I need to talk to you." I frowned. I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet and followed him. "So… about what happened today …" he started. I glared at him. "Why are you talking to me now? I thought you were ignoring me."

He looked away. "Sorry, okay? I don't know exactly what happened. But anyway … I'm sorry, forgive me?" I blushed. Bastard, I always feel weird around him. My heart is beating fast again. His hand was still on my wrist.

_It doesn't feel so bad … _

Kise was still looking away, then he looked at me waiting for my reply. His eyes widened. Probably because he was surprised to see how red my face was. "R-Ren?" I nodded. He looked confused. "I forgive you, dummy!" Kise smiled.

* * *

After a few minutes of awkwardness, Kise asked. "So … Are you walking home with Gen today?"_ How did he know we walk home together?_ "I saw you walking back together several times before."

Oh...

"Umm, no I told him to walk his girlfriend home from now on." He grinned. "Then do you want to walk home with me from now on?" I paused.

"Ehhhh?!"

"You don't want to?" Kise frowned. "N-No, I want to!" I felt my cheeks turn red.

With that we both started walking home. "K-Kise?" He smiled at me. "Yeah Ren?" I frowned. "S-Sorry for what I did today at the rooftop … I wasn't going to punch you, believe me! I would never hurt you! I mean … last time I did punch you but it was payback! That was different! So..S-Sor-" I was interrupted by Kise suddenly hugging me.

Eh?

Ehh?

I blushed. I mean, seriously … EHHHHHHHH?!

"K-Kise?" He hugged me tighter. "Rennnn~ You're too freakin' adorable!"

No no no no no … My heart is beating fast again! H-He's a guy! There's no way that I would l-like him!

He let go and my face probably looked as red as a monkey's butt. He chuckled. "you're so cute Ren!" he started pinching my cheeks. "Kise! Stop treating me like a kid" I pout my lips. He smiled. "Call me Ryouta."

_What did he .._.

"W-What?" He pinched my cheeks again" He grinned. "Call me Ryouta! I call you by your first name, so you call me by mine too!" _But it feels awkward._ I frowned. He pinched my cheeks harder. "Ouchh! Okay okayyy! R … R-Ryouta"I blushed and looked away.

Why is he quiet?

I looked at him. HUH?! H-He's blushing! Wait now I'm blushing! … Now I want to hug him too! Ughh …

_This is bad … I think I'm really falling for him. _

"See? That wasn't so bad now was it? Oh look! We're at your place. I'll see you tomorrow in school. See ya Ren~" I nodded. "See you tomorrow Ryouta"

With that, he left. That was awkward … but it felt good. I'm glad he talked to me after class. When he said, "Ignore him" I really freaked out … I hope nothing like that happens again. But seriously … what am I gonna do about my feelings for him now?! This is really bad!

* * *

[Next Day]

Today, I actually got up an hour earlier for god knows what reason. But what shocked me is that as soon as I got out of the house, Ryouta was there! He greeted me with a smile. "Good Morning Ren!" I blushed and smiled back at him. "Morning Ryouta! W-What are you doing here?"

He grinned. "I wanted to walk with you to school!"

_Oh god, my heart. I'm so happy!_

"Is it a bother?" I shook my head. "No! I'm happy!" He grinned. "Let's go then!"

And so, we were now on our way to school. On the way, a lot of girls kept staring at us, well at Ryouta actually. Of course they would. He's good-looking, a model, and a basketball player.

Oh man, when a person likes someone, they normally have one love rival. Liking Ryouta on the other hand, I feel like all women are my rivals!

"K-Kise-San! C-Can I please have your autograph? T-Today's my birthday, so I really … hope I could have your autograph!" Ryouta smiled at her and replied. "Of course you can have my autograph. What's your name?" She smiled and blushed. "Nana" He took her notebook and signed on it. "Happy Birthday Nana-chan" She blushed and smiled. "Thank you so much Kise-san!" …

_ The hell, does he have to be nice to all of them?! So what if it's her birthday?! _

"Ren?"

"Eh?" I was lost in thoughts, I didn't realize he was calling me. "Are you okay? You look like you're … in a bad mood."

Noooo I don't want to show him my bad side. I don't want to end up in another fight again! "I'm fine! Don't worry. So let's go." He smiled and nodded. "Sorry for that just now. They always come out of nowhere." I figured he was talking about the fan girls.

"Yeah they do. Don't worry about it. But …" he waited for me to continue. "You know … you don't have to be nice to them all the time." He smiled. "Yeah I know, but I can't help it… They're not doing anything wrong. They admire and respect me. It does get out of hand sometimes, but I don't want to hurt them in any way. So yeah…"

Yeah right …

"So what?" He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I frowned. "So what if they get hurt? I'm not saying you shouldn't be nice to them. But you don't have to be nice all the time. If they really do respect you, then they'll respect that you need your privacy!" He was dumbfounded. "Why are you getting so worked up anyway? Chill. Don't worry it's fine."

ITS NOT FIN- Damn it. C_alm down … calm down. I don't want this to end badly. _

"I-It's not fine …" I frowned. He sighed. "What did you want me to do then? Tell her I don't care if it's her birthday? Ignore her after she nicely asked me?! You probably can do it since you have a rather rude attitude towards everyone but I cant, okay?! So don't start pestering me about it!"

I was shocked. Even Ryouta himself was shocked by what he said. I knew it… I knew this was going to happen again. Every time we get along, something has to go wrong.

It hurts …

"R-Ren … Sorry I really didn't-" I really don't want this to turn into another fight. I smiled, a fake smile. It's not like I can be all happy that he thinks of me this way. "Its okay, don't worry about it. Come on, we'll be late if we don't walk faster."

He looked surprised. He probably expected me to go crazy and punch him or something. We got to class without saying another word to each other. A few minutes later, another girl showed up and asked Kise to talk to her for a few minutes, probably another confession.

Whatever … who cares about him?

I went to my seat and put my head down on the desk. I'll sleep it off… I don't feel good at all.

I was about to drift off to sleep when something hits my head. "OUCHH! Who the hell threw this?! … A BOOK?! REALLY!?" I looked back to check who it was, "I was the one who threw it!"

Oh great,_ Haru-chan. _Can this get any better?

I got up and glared at her. She flinched. "What? Are you gonna hit me? Do you only attack girls? You really ARE a coward. It's like what Kise-Sempai said last time. Well? Come and try to hit me, I'm sure the guys in our class can take you. You're nothing but a coward, Ren-chan~" … What the hell is wrong with her?! What did I do to HER?

Those damned fan girls. Our school is full of them.

"What? Did you chicken out Ren-chan~?" Okay now she's pissing me off! "STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU OLD HAG!" I smirked at how pissed she was. "O-Old hag?!" I could hear some people snickering at the nickname.

"You bastard! You're nothing but a human trash! Don't talk like you're all that! You piss me off just by being in the same class as us, I can't believe Kise-Sempai would talk to someone like you." I smirked.

"Oh! So that's what got you all pissed off, it's the fact that Kise is talking to me, isn't it? What? Are you jealous or somethin'? Well don't worry about it. I'll avoid him starting today. Happy? Now stop bothering me."

With that, I got up and was heading to the door when I accidentally bumped into someone. S-Shit, Ryouta. He looks disappointed. Did he hear what I just said? Well, Who cares. I avoided eye contact with him and walked away.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please favorite, follow, and review if possible! Thanks~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and it's characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

* * *

_"You bastard! You're nothing but a human trash! Don't talk like you're all that! You piss me off just by being in the same class as us, I can't believe Kise-Sempai would talk to someone like you."I smirked._

_ "Oh! So that's what got you all pissed off, it's the fact that Kise is talking to me, isn't it? What? Are you jealous or somethin'? Well don't worry about it. I'll avoid him starting today. Happy? Now stop bothering me." _

_With that, I got up and was heading to the door when I accidentally bumped into someone. S-Shit, Ryouta. He looks disappointed. Did he hear what I just said? Whatever, who cares? I avoided eye contact with him and walked away._

* * *

So yeah, I decided to skip class. It's not like anyone cares if I'm gone. I went to the roof and lied down on the ground to sleep…

_Wait, where the hell is Gen?!_

I completely forgot about that idiot! Ughh, he's probably with his _girlfriend_ again! Why is it that whenever people start attacking me or accusing me of something, no one's there to defend me? I sighed in frustration.

[flashback]

_ "You probably can do it since you have a rather rude attitude towards everyone but I cant, okay?! So don't start pestering me about it!" _

[flashback end]

Does he really think of me that way? I really don't feel good at all.

Eh? …

_W-What the hell? Am I c-crying?!_ I felt tears well up in my eyes.

_Damn it! … I hate this … I really like Ryouta a lot._ I sobbed.

"R-REN?!"

SHIT! I looked back. Ryouta!? NOW?! REALLY?!

I got up and started walking away. I don't want him to see me looking this pathetic. "Wait! Ren! LISTEN TO ME!" He grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him. "Why are you crying?!"

_It's you … idiot. _

"Is it Haru-chan? Did she bother you in class?!"

_Stop being nice to me … _

"Ren? Answer me!" I pushed his hand away. "Why the hell would you care?! It's your fault you bastard!" He was surprised. "Oh sorry if I was rude. Though it's like you said, I have a rather rude attitude towards everyone!"

With that I turned to walk away again. I don't care anymore I want to get away. "REN! Look … I told you I'm sorry, okay? I really didn't mean to hurt you when I said that. I was frustrated because I keep hearing the same words from everyone that I don't have to be nice to the girls. But I hate that I can't change it. So what you said makes perfect sense … but I just burst out on you that way… sorry, don't hate me!"

Hate? …

"Of course … I wont hate you…" I muttered. Ryouta couldn't hear me since my voice barely came out. "S-Sorry, I couldn't hear you." I blushed. "I said of course I wont hate you! Its because …" I sobbed again. He was freaking out. Then he hugged me. "Sorry, I'm really sorry Ren. So don't cry." I hugged him back.

"R-Ryouta"

I'm going to do it now. YES! I know … I'm crazy. But I decided to confess now. It's now or never!

"Yes Ren?" I tightened my grip on his shirt. "I … I really … like you!"

_I did it … I confessed!_

I was lost in thoughts when I felt Ryouta release me from the hug. I was blushing madly now. I don't want him to see how lame my face looks right now! I avoided eye contact. I was scared to see what kind of face he'd make. It was too quiet.

_Isn't he going to say anything? _

I looked at him to see his reaction. He looks … shocked, and … disappointed?

No wait … what the hell did I just do. Why did I confess?! _He looks … disgusted_. I gotta do something before things get worse!

"Ren-chaaaaaan! Oh, and Kise! What are you guys doing up here?"

G-Gen?!

"Huh? Are you guys okay? Ren-chan, your eyes are red! Did you guys fight again?!" Ryouta wasn't saying anything. I can't see his face properly, he was staring at the ground. "I-I'm fine Gen! And No we weren't fighting. What are you doing up here?" He grinned. "I didn't find you in class so I went to check the roof. Didn't I tell you not to skip classes?!"

Ughh, he's scolding me again.

"Don't scold me, I'm not a ki-" I was interrupted by Ryouta walking away from us. "Eeeek, he looks pissed. Didn't you say you guys weren't fighting?"

What did I do? … I ruined everything. I don't even know how to face him anymore.

* * *

I went back to class with Gen. Throughout the whole day, Ryouta didn't look at me at all. I'll talk to him after class. A few hours later, classes were finally over. I approached Ryouta's desk.

"Ryouta. C-Can we talk?" I was blushing since he now knows my feelings. I felt awkward as hell. "Kise-Sempaaai~ we're going for karaoke now. Do you want to join us?"

_Stupid fan girls! I was talking to him first!_

I looked back at Ryouta. "Sure Karin-chan~ I'm bored anyways. Let's go." … I was completely ignored. Right? He started walking past me without even glancing at me. I stopped him by gripping the back of his shirt.

"R-Ryouta. Did you hear me? Can we please talk? Just for a few min-" I was interrupted when he shoved my hand away and glared at me. "Don't touch me! And don't call me Ryouta." With that, he walked away. "

I flinched when I heard someone chuckle. "Kise-Sempai would never talk to someone like you._ Trash_." Haru-chan again. That annoying little-! No. I wont let her get to me anymore. I ignored her pitiful comments and got out of school.

* * *

[flashback]

_"Then do you want to walk home with me from now on?" … "Ehhhh" ..."You don't want to?"... "N-No, I want to!" _

[flashback end]

_ Guess I'll walk home alone today …_

"G-Genji, someone might see us. Stop!"

Huh?

Gen?

I looked at where the voice was coming from. "Who cares? At least they'll know that you belong to me."

_G-GEN?! Since when does he use cheesy lines?!_

_ So he's with his girlfriend? Now that I mention it I haven't seen her yet. Let me take a closer look._

** … Huh? … **

GAAHHHHHH! IT-IT'S A GUY. HIS GIRLFRIEND IS A GUY!

"GEN?!"

Oh shit! I accidentally yelled his name out! They both turned to face me. Oh god. "R-REN-CHAN?!" Both of them were blushing like crazy at the moment. "U-Uhhh … So your girlfriend is him?"I muttered. He blushed and nodded. I was about to reply when I felt my head get smacked.

"IM NOT A GIRL"

_OUCH!_

"I know! It's just that he didn't tell me he was dating a guy! Don't just randomly hit me! Jeez!" Gen was obviously freaking out. Did he think I would judge him for liking a guy? "S-Sorry Ren-chan! I wanted to tell you but …" I lightly punched him. "You dumbass! You know me better than that! I can't believe you actually thought that I would end our friendship for something like this!" He frowned.

"It's the opposite Gen, I told you didn't I? I'm happy for you. Smile already!" I could swear he suddenly had the biggest smile ever! And then he hugged me. "Thank you Ren-chan! You're the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for!" I nodded. "Same to you, dumbass." Then we both got kicked out of nowhere.

What the hell!

"Stop getting lovey dovey with someone else you bastard." _Holy crap. This guy is violent. He's worse than a jealous girlfriend._ "O-Oh right, I haven't introduced you two yet. Ren-chan, this is Yanagi Shohei, my lover! Sho-chan, this is Kuroki Ren, the best friend I always told you about!" It feels good to see him all happy.

_I'm glad I randomly met them just now. _

"It's nice to finally meet you Yanagi" I raised my hand to shake hands with him and he turned his head away. "Hmphh! I don't like you"

Ehhhhhh!? Does everyone hate me around here?!

Gen was freaking out again. "S-Sho-chan! Why are you being mean?" He ignored Gen.

_Oh I get it. Jealousy, right? I know how that feels …_

"Yanagi" he looked back at me. "Don't worry, I already have someone I like" his eyes widened. "I-Its not like I c-care! You don't have to explain!" I chuckled at his reply._ A typical tsundere!_

"R-REN-CHAN?! You have someone you like?! How come you never told me!" I smiled at him. "Nahh, I'd rather not say it." He glared at me. "You better tell me right now!"

Ughhh Why did I say it?! He'll never leave this matter alone.

"Fine, if you want to be shocked, go ahead." Both Gen and Yanagi were eyeing me like a couple of weirdoes. "TELL!" I sighed.

"Kise Ryouta. Bye."

I walked away as soon as I said the name. I think they're completely shocked to the point that they're frozen solid. "OI REN-CHAN! Stop right there!" Gen called out to me causing me to stop. Oops. He's going to scold me again.

"W-What do you mean Kise Ryouta? You seriously mean it? You like LIKE him?!" I frowned then nodded. "Ah, I do. Don't worry though, nothing's gonna happen between us. It's a hopeless case." He sighed. "Why are you giving up so easily you idiot?"

…

"It's n-not like I want to give up … But right now, he hates me." Gen looked confused.

_Anyways, what else can I do? I already … _

"Why would he hate you? I mean … I know you two argue a lot but it never looked like he hate-" I interrupted him. "-I confessed to him today." His eyes widened. "T-Then today on the roof-" I nodded. "Yes, I confessed right before you showed up on the rooftop. He walked away without saying a word. Then … I tried to talk to him after class… anyways he probably doesn't want to see my face right now."

Gen glared at me. "Don't give up! Try to talk to him again, I'm sure he's just confused or something. Confess again. Keep telling him how you feel-" I interrupted him. "-I CAN'T! IT'S NOT EASY, OKAY?!" Gen pulled me from my collar and yelled back.

"WHY CAN'T YOU?! YOU NEVER KNOW UNTIL YOU TRY! STOP BEING STUBBORN YOU IDIO-" I cut him off again. "- IT'S BECAUSE HE WAS DISGUSTED!" … Gen was silent. Then I saw Gen and Yanagi's eyes widen. "Ren-cha… Y-You're crying."

_That bastard_

I was sobbing. Why is it that I keep crying because of him? I don't even remember the last time I cried before today … A few seconds later I felt a hand pat my head.

I looked up to see who's hand it is … _Y-Yanagi?_ He smiled. "It'll be okay. You can rely on me and Gen. We'll help you as much as we can. Okay?" I blushed and nodded. Right now Gen looked like a father and Yanagi like a mother. They both smiled at me. I actually felt a lot better … I gave Yanagi a big grin and said, "So Yanagi can actually be nice-" I was cut off by a smack on the head. Ouchhh! My head! "Don't get too carried away you bastard. I still don't like you."

His face was red, probably from embarrassment. Gen and I both laughed. Seriously, tsundere! After that, Gen and Yanagi insisted on walking me home. "Ren-chaaan~ Don't cry anymore, okay? We'll see you tomorrow in school! Take care!" I nodded and smiled back. "Alright! See ya tomorrow, you too Yanagi, and thanks for today!" Yanagi glared, more of a friendly glare, and replied. "I said don't get carried away you idiot!" I laughed at his attitude. "Okay! I wont get carried away. Don't worry. See ya!"

* * *

I'm glad Gen met someone like him. I'm happy for them. As soon as I got home I felt bored. My parents are always out because they're busy with work. What do I do now? Ughh there's nothing on TV. I'll just take a walk outside or something.

I got out and decided to walk around the neighborhood. Now that I think about it, a lot of things happened today. I really don't know how it ended up that bad, but after talking about it to Yanagi and Gen, I actually don't regret confessing. It's like Gen said, I should stop being stubborn and keep trying.

I'll try to talk to him again tomor- ouch! Why the hell do I keep bumping into people all the time?! I should apologize to whoever it is. It was my fault since I was lost in thoughts. "I'm really sorry! It's my fault for spacing out. Here let me help you up-?"

_Oh god ..._

_SERIOUSLY? _

_Of all people I could bump into, it had to be Kise Ryouta?! _

He ignored my helping hand and looked away. Yea, guess he still hates me.

_Wait … this is my chance! I have to talk to him! _

"Umm … Ry- Kise, let me help you up." He looked at my hand and finally took it. "Thanks." I blushed. I know he just thanked me and its not a big deal, but it made me happy, okay?

"Y-Yeah … It's not a big deal. Kise, can we … talk now?" He glared at me. "Tch, say whatever you want already, make it quick and stop bothering me."

_It hurts … the way he's acting cold with me. _

Now that I can talk to him, I don't know what to say! "Ummm…" He raised an eyebrow and yelled. "Spit it out already!" I flinched. "S-Sorry. I already told you how I feel about you … I just … want to know your thoughts. And I want to know why you suddenly started acting … different." I looked at him waiting for his reply. He was silent for a while but then spoke up.

"You want to know my thoughts, you say? I'll tell you what I think of your feelings, they disgust me. We're both guys, it's just wrong in many ways ... did you ever think about that? Huh?"

_Think about it? _

At the moment I was too shocked to even breathe. I already knew he was disgusted, but it hurt a thousand times more when he said it.

But I wont give up. I have to try harder. "B-But you won't know if it's disgusting until you try! I'll do anything I can to make you happy. I'm confident about my feelings, I'm confident that I can love you more than any other girl! If you could just give me one chance, I'll prove it to you. I love you Kise!" I was now blushing like crazy. I can't believe I just said that. _I sounded so lame!_ I looked at him waiting for his reply.

_W-Wait, is he … blushing?!_

I held his wrist. "Please Kise, go out with me." He looked back at me. "H-How the hell can you be so calm about it! Do u think going out will be that easy when we're both guys? What are you gonna do about it if we're found out? You're crazy!"

I tightened my grip on his wrist and replied. "It might not be easy, but it wont be that hard either, we can get through it. And if anyone finds out about it, I swear I'll take responsibility for it. I'll do anything I can to make you happy, so will you accept my … feelings, Kise?"

He frowned, then looked away and nodded.

_No way … No way … _

My eyes widened. He said yes! So that means that we're … going out!? "W-What the hell are you gawking at!" Snap out of it already! I was blushing insanely at the moment. "S-So we're together now, right? …" He awkwardly nodded. In a split second, I hugged him.

"Thank you Kise! I love you, I really love you!" He hugged me back. "Y-Yeah Yeah, I got it." Few minutes later, the hug got awkward so we let go. I don't want to go back home now! I want to spend more time with him! But, wasn't he supposed to go for karaoke with the others?

I looked at him and asked, "S-So, ummm … are you going back to karaoke ...?" He looked away and replied. "I didn't go to karaoke, I ditched them on the way." Whew! "Thank god" _SHIT. I said that without thinking!_ "Thank god?" I nodded. "I … don't like it when you're around the girls in our class. I mean … t-they piss me off! Especially that Haru-chan!" He chuckled.

"Is that jealousy?"

I blushed awkwardly. "O-Ofcourse it is! I like you, why wouldn't I be jealous?!" He smiled. "Just the girls in our class?" … "Huh?" He smirked, "Are you jealous of the girls in our class only?" He makes things so annoyingly awkward! MUKATSUKU! (He pisses me off!)! I blushed again and changed the subject.

"Did you have dinner yet?" Please say no! "Nop, I'm starving, wanna eat something at Magi burger?" I had a huge smile on my face. "YES! I'm hungry too! Let's go!" With that, I grabbed his wrist and started running to MB.

* * *

As soon as we arrived, we ordered food and started eating. He was amazed by the amount of burgers I ordered and chuckled.

"Cow"

"OI! I told you to stop calling me a cow!" He laughed again and ruffled my hair, "I'm just kidding! Besides, cows are cute."

_It's annoying being around him sometimes, he makes me blush like a freakin' girl. _

I sighed. He suddenly frowned. "Did I upset you?" I raised an eyebrow. "N-NO! Never!" He grinned and continued eating. I know we just started dating, but I want to ask him if we could go watch a movie together tomorrow.

"Uhh .. Kise?"

He looked at me then frowned. "W-What's wrong?" He scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry" Wait, what? Why is he sorry?"

_Is he gonna take back what he said? He changed his mind about dating? _

I was seriously freaking out and he probably noticed. "NO, you got it wrong Ren! I was saying … You can call me by my first name you know … Sorry for being cold to you back in class. I wasn't thinking." I was so happy that my tears came out. "Ren?! Why are you crying?!" I rubbed my eyes and blushed.

"I'm not crying! … I'm just so happy that things turned out this way. I really thought it wasn't possible for you to even consider looking at me anymore. I was scared that it would bother you if I call you by your first name again … So thank you."

He looked taken back by what I said and was quiet for a while.

"Ren … you're seriously too freakin' cute!" He pinched my cheeks again. _Is it fun doing that to my face?!_ "So, what did you want to ask me just now Ren?" Oh right! I almost forgot!

"Are you free tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow? Hmmm~ Is Ren asking me out on a date?" He winked. I blushed again and nodded. "Wanna go watch a movie together?" He grinned. "of course I'll go!" I'm the luckiest guy on earth right now! Yaaaay~

With that, we both exchanged phone numbers, and got back home. I'm so excited for tomorrow!

* * *

**Chapter 3 ends! Yaay for Ren! A date with Ryouta tomorrow! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and the characters belong their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own my fan fictions and oc characters.

* * *

_"So, what did you want to ask me just now Ren?"Oh right! I almost forgot! "Are you free tomorrow?" He raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow? Hmmm~ Is Ren asking me out on a date?" He winked. I blushed again and nodded. "Wanna go watch a movie together?" He grinned. __"Sorry, it's fun to tease you! Ofcourse I'll go!" _

_I'm the luckiest guy on earth right now!_

_Yaaaay~ With that, we both exchanged phone numbers, and got back home. I'm so excited for tomorrow!_

* * *

[Next Day]

Today is a weekend, so I got up, had breakfast, watched TV, and went to buy the tickets for us! I can't wait! I was so excited that I got there an hour earlier! I'll just waste time until he shows up.

[RING] I looked at the phone, to check who the caller was, it's Ryouta!

[Hey Ryouta!]

** [Hey Ren! I called to check up on you. Where are you?] **

_I can't tell him I was so excited that I showed up an hour earlier, I'm a guy! It'll sound so lame._

[Umm I was getting dressed, you?]

** [I just got done with basketball practice, I'll get changed and meet you there soon, yea?] **

He sounds so cool about it, am I the only one nervous here?!

[Y-Yeah! I'll meet you there! See you!]

** [Yeah, see you!] **

**(CLICK)**

Whew! I hope I didn't sound nervous on the phone! Damn it! Man up Ren!

"Excuse me young man" I look back to check who it was.

_An old lady?_

"I dropped my purse somewhere around this area, will you please help me find it?" I smiled at her. "Yeah! Ofcourse I'll look for it. What does it look like?" She smiled. "It's a small pink purse with a floral design on it." I nodded and started looking around for the purse. I hope I find it, if someone else saw it they might have taken the purse.

[40 minutes later]

I sighed out loud in frustration. I looked almost everywhere! Where is that purse?! If I don't find it soon, I'm gonna be late for the movie! I kept looking around and then I heard my phone ring again.

[H-Hello?]

I was panting from all the running around I did.

**[Ren? Are you okay? You sound exhausted.] **

Crap. What do I tell him?

[I'm fine! I'll meet you there soon!]** (Click)**

* * *

I ran as fast possible to the theatre and looked for the old lady to tell her I couldn't find the purse. Where is she!? Damn it! I looked around then I accidentally stepped on something.

THE PURSE! Finally!

I grabbed it and looked for the old lady again and still couldn't find her. The phone rung again, Ryouta is gonna kill me.

[H-Hey …]

** [Where are you? We're gona miss the movie if you're late …] **

I know that!

[I'm sorry Ryouta! I'll be there soon, I promise] **(Click)**

I hung up on him again.

I was deep in thoughts until someone pulled my shirt from the back. "Young boy, did you find it?"_ YES! FINALLY!_ "Yes ma'am! I was looking for you, there you go." I handed the purse to her and smiled. She patted my head. "Thank you very much boy. You're very kind. I'm sorry I wasted your time." I grinned. "No worries! It wasn't a waste of time, I'm glad I found your purse! Just be careful next time. Take care!" She smiled back and nodded.

With that, I hurried to the meeting point as fast as I can. And I spotted Ryouta as soon as I got there. "Ryouta! Sorry for being late! I was held back a bit." He frowned. "Is everything okay? You seem really worn out." Ahhh man! I'm probably in a mess cuz of the running around I did just now. "Don't worry about it! I'm fine! Let's go, I got us the tickets already!" He nodded and we both entered the theatre.

* * *

[50 minutes later]

We were enjoying the movie and all, but for some reason, I was too busy blushing the whole time day dreaming about Ryouta instead of watching the movie. I glanced at him. He looked so perfect.

_I feel like a huge disappointment of a lover to him. I mean, look at me, and look at HIM! _

GAHH! I'm starting to sound like one of those crazed fan girls!

I really want to hold hands with him … I know it's a girly thought. But, lovers normally hold hands, right? …

"Oi Ren!"

"Eh? Ryouta? Whats wrong?" He sighed. "I called your name about 7 times! What's wrong with you? Are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since you picked up the phone the second time I called you."

_How do I explain what happened? I really don't want to tell him that I was here an hour earlier!_

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, just say so. You're the one who asked me to come with you in the first place, don't show up all messed up for god knows what reason and be absent minded the whole time. Tch." He got up to walk away the moment he was done talking.

_NO! He misunderstood! I have to do something about it!_

I grabbed his wrist to stop him but I couldn't, he slapped my hand away immediately. We both left the theatre since he was walking away and I was running after him trying to stop him. "Wait, Ryouta! Please listen to me!"

He stopped and turned around to face me. "Explain yourself right now." _D-Damn it!_ "Ummm … I …" He looked like he was about to scold me again, "Young boy! I was looking for you."

Her again?! NO! I'll be exposed!

"I wanted to thank you for earlier. So I thought I'd buy candies for you and your girlfriend, you were waiting for her before I asked you to help me look for my purse, no? It took you almost an hour to find it, so I wanted to properly thank you."

I was seriously freaking out! Ryouta looked speechless. I nervously smiled at her and took the candy she handed me.

"T-Thank you. You 're really kind." She grinned. "So, where's that pretty girlfriend of yours?" I was as red as a tomato! GIRLFRIEND?! Ryouta is gonna kill me! She looked at Ryouta and was surprised, "Oh my, it's not a girlfriend." I sighed in relief.

"It's a prince charming boyfriend!"

GAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm doomed! Ryouta was seriously speechless! SO WAS I!

"My my, don't be shy! Nothing's wrong with that! Love knows no race or gender!" Ryouta and I were officially stupefied! With that, she left. "So … the reason you showed up late and exhausted … was …" I nodded and sighed. "Why didn't you just say so from the beginning?" I glared. "Because I'd sound like a girl if I told you I was too excited that I showed up an hour earlier, and then while watching the movie, I was absent minded because I was too busy daydreaming about how perfect you are! OKAY?!" His eyes widened.

I felt a hand pat my head. "Idiot, it makes me happy when you say that." …Eh? … I look at him to see him smiling. His face was TOO CLOSE to the point that if his face got any closer, I would faint! So I turned my face to the other side in embarrassment. He chuckled at my reaction.

After a while, Ryouta said he'd walk me home, which made me insanely happy ofcourse. It was so quiet though. I didn't know what to say! … I really want to hold his hand. "What's wrong?"

Huh?

"Eh?" He raised an eyebrow. "You sighed." Oh crap. Why do I always do that!? I want to hold his hand! What am I so nervous about! I'll just do it! With that thought in mind, I immediately held his hand and avoided eye contact! He didn't say anything at all. I wanted to see his reaction damn it! I looked at him to see Ryouta staring awkwardly at our hands.

He probably didn't feel comfortable. I let go of his hand. "S-Sorry …" My cheeks were suddenly pinched! "Ow-Ow-Ouch!" Ryouta smacked me in the head. "W-What was that for?!" He sighed and replied. "You dumbass, I was just surprised, that's all!" As soon as he said that, he took my hand in his and held it tight.

"R-Ryouta …" He eyed me waiting for me to continue. "I really … love you …" His eyes widened at what I said. I was hoping he'd reply or something but it was too quiet again. I tightened my grip out of nervousness. And out of nowhere, I realize I was being hugged by Ryouta.

"Ren … I'm really sorry about how I acted with you when you first confessed to me, I was confused … and scared. Then after I supposedly left with the others for karaoke, I kept thinking about it. Whenever I saw you with Shirasagi, it pissed me off. You guys were really close, to the point that it made me anxious. And when I found out he got a girlfriend, I was relieved. And for god knows what reason, I was really happy when you called my by my first name. Being around you, made me happy …"

I was so shocked with his sudden confession that I was speechless.

"Ren …?"

"Y-Yeah?" Without realizing what was going on, I felt his lips on mine. We shared that kiss for almost 2 minutes. My heart was about to burst. It's beating so loud I could swear he can hear it.

"I love you Ren"

_He … loves me. Ryouta loves me._

I couldn't say anything at all. I was so quiet that he started freaking out.

"Oi … Why are you so quiet? …" I laughed at his state of freaking out. I shook my head. "I'm really … happy. At first, I thought that you hated me… Even though I somehow managed to get through to you and you agreed to be with me, I didn't feel confident about it. I was scared you were going to back out any time … so, hearing you say this now, then taking my first k-kiss, ofcourse I'd cry of happiness!"

I was so embarrassed while saying this so I was looking at the ground. He didn't say anything at all so I had to look at him. "Ehhh?" He's blushinnggg more than I am! No way! I chuckled. He looked so cute! "S-Shut up! Don't laugh! You alwayyyyss blush! LIKE A GIRL!"

_LIKE A G-GIRL?!_

"I DO NOT! I only blush around you! It's your fault that I always look and sound lame!"

He laughed at my reaction. "You're so cute Renn~ I really love you." I felt my cheeks heat up. "Hahhaha, see? You blushed again!" I glared and replied. "DON'T SURPRISE ME WITH A LINE LIKE THAT!" He ruffled my hair. "Aren't you gona say it too?" I lowered my eyes. he keeps making me feel so awkward!

"I-I really love you too …"

He smiled at that and kissed me again. "Come on, let's go." I was stupefied at how good he was at shocking me to the point that my brain stops working. He held my hand and walked with me till I reached home. Man, I'm so glad I decided to take a walk outside yesterday! I'm so happy! There's school tomorrow, I cant wait to tell Gen and Yanagi about this!

* * *

**That's it for chapter 4! I feel sorry for Ren, that old lady kinda ruined his date. Sheesh, people always get in the way. Well, at least she gave them candies … right? Oh man, I love Ryouta~ Anyways, please favorite, follow, and review if you can! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter for this fan fic, I really hope that you guys enjoy it! Have fun reading! Cya~**

* * *

[Next Day]

Oh man, I was so excited that I couldn't sleep all night. I got to school as fast as possible and hurried to class.

_I can't wait to see Ryouta! _

When I reached class, Ryouta wasn't there. Not even Gen? Oh man! I want to tell him about it already! He's probably with Yanagi somewhere. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt hands ruffle my hair.

"GEN you idiot! I told you to stop doing tha-"

Oh, it's Ryouta!

"Sorry Ryouta! I thought it was Gen, he always ruins my hair so… anyways, good morning!" He looked like he was upset about something. But then replied. "Yeah, mornin'! So what's wrong? You look dead."

_Oh no! I probably look weird and have panda eyes! So embarrassing. _

"Y-yeah, I couldn't sleep well last night." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" I grinned. "I was kinda too happy or somethin'!" He snickered. "Happy huh? How cute, just like a kid!" He smiled and ruffled my hair again. "H-Hey! Stop making fun of me!" I frowned.

"Ren-chaaaan~" I suddenly receive a hug from behind by Gen. _How random can that guy be!?_ "You idiot! Don't pop out of nowhere and hug me, dumbass!" He laughed. "Don't offend me twice using one line! Meanie!" I grinned. "Yes I will"

He was about to reply when the teacher suddenly appeared out of nowhere and smacked the both of us on our heads. Ouchhh!

_Why does everyone love doing that?!_

"Be a lovey dovey couple out of school you idiots! Now get in your seats and get ready for class." Man she's scary! "Yes sensei!" We got back in our seats and class started. I looked at Ryouta, and god knows why he seemed upset about something. I waited for him to look back at me but he never did. What's wrong with him

_Well … maybe I'm being too conscious about it. No worries! I'll talk to him after class!_

* * *

[Lunch Break]

Yaaay~ Now I can finally sit with Ryouta. I ran in front of his desk to ask him to have lunch with me. "Ryoutaa~ let's have lunch at the rooftop!" He glared. "Why? Because Shirasagi will be there too?"

_Huh?..._

"What are you talkin about Ryo-" He cut me off. "Anyways, no thanks, I'll have lunch here. Go there by yourself."

_What's going on with him?! We were fine just now! I'll get him to explain! _

"What did I do this time?" He glared again and replied. "Nothing at all. Go have fun with your _Gen~_"

_Okay what?! The hell is going on here?! _

"What does Gen have to do with anything?!" He sighed. "I'm not in the mood right now. Just go have your lunch and leave me alone." I snapped and threw a book at him right away. "FINE! I'll leave you alone!" I ran out of the classroom right after that. "Oi! REN!" Ryouta called out to me.

He's probably pissed that I threw the book at him. Whatever, see if I care! Great, we're back to where we started, to the meaningless war that never ends. That bastard … why does he keep doing that?

Shit! I'm so pissed!

"Ren-chan?"

It's Gen! Great, here I was so excited to tell him about Ryouta, but now things got all crappy again. Sigh.

"What's wrong?" I frowned.

* * *

Gen and I went to the rooftop and I ended up telling him everything that happened with me, including what happened in class. For god knows what reason, he laughed.

"What the hell is so funny to you?! I'm being serious here" He patted my head. "Don't worry. Ryouta still loves you. Just try to talk to him again. Everything will be fine. So don't cry, okay?" I glared at him. "W-Who the hell is crying?!" He grinned. Lunch break was over and we got back to class. Ofcourse, I still didn't get a chance to talk to him about anything, but it can wait till after school.

* * *

[After Classes]

Finally! Today was so long!… I sighed. Now, I have to talk things out with Ryouta. First, approach him again!

...

Wait what?

When did he leave the class?! Don't tell me I was too lost in thoughts again! I ran out to look for him. I hope I find him before he leaves! Oh! I could go and wait by the school gates, he'll definitely pass by there.

_'Kise-Sempai … I, really like you! Would you please go out with me?'_

Eh?

I took a look closer to find Ryouta standing with some random girl again.

_'Thank you … I really appreciate your feelings-' he was interrupted. 'But you can't go out with me … right?' He nodded. 'Then why? Do you like someone? Do you have a girlfriend?' _

Hey, isn't she being too annoying?!

_'No, I don't … but-' she interrupted him again. "Then it's okay if you try, right? I really like sempai! I'll be sure to make you happy, so please …_"

What?

He doesn't like anyone? He's not dating?

**So, what the hell are we?**

I smirked. "Oi Ryouta"

My mind was blank. I called out to Ryouta and they both looked at me. "Just date her, you guys look good together. You don't like anyone at the moment, right? So date her, she's cute." His eyes widened at what I said.

"Ren! What are y-" I interrupted him. "Congratulations on getting a girlfriend." With that, I ran out of school as fast as I can.

_Damn him … that bastard! Why does he keep playing with my feelings? _

I kept running until I felt someone grab my wrist, causing me to stop. It was Ryouta. He looked angry.

"_Date her? You look good together? Congratulations?_ Do you want me to freakin' punch you REN?!" I winced in pain when he tightened his grip on my wrist. "Don't just decide on things on your own!" I glared at him.

"ITS YOUR FAULT!" He questioned me. "How the hell is it my fault?" I got my wrist out of his grip and replied. "You've been acting crazy since class started! You treated me coldly when I was asking if we could have lunch together. And for some reason you kept bringing Gen up. Then when that girl confessed to you, you told her you didn't have anyone u liked!"

He looked away. So I was right! "You jerk, I hate you!" Ryouta was taken back by what I said. He held my wrist again. "Look Ren-" I slapped his hand away immediately. Tears came out from frustration.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate y-" I was interrupted by Kise who suddenly pulled me into a kiss. My eyes widened.

_ I hate him._

_I hate him. _

_I hate that I … can never hate him._

"Don't cry Ren. I don't like it when you cry." He wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "I'll tell you this now, so listen carefully. I like you. If I didn't like you then I wouldn't have held hands with you. If I didn't like you, then I wouldn't be feeling this nervous whenever you're around. If I didn't like you, then I wouldn't have kissed you several times like I did now. I love you. I really love you, Ren." My face was overheated by his confession. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me again.

"T-Then why…? Why were you cold today?" He frowned.

"Sorry. I was jealous, okay? Shirasagi … He knows you more than I do. He's been close with you for years. He always hugs and touches you so casually that it pissed me off. I know he already has a girlfriend … but I didn't like it…"

_No way … he was jealous? That famous Kise Ryouta was jealous for someone like me?_

I pulled him into a hug. "R-Ren?"

_I'm so happy_.

"I'm really happy Ryouta. I never thought you'd be jealous for someone like me. I love you. I'll definitely make you happy! I wont let other girls seduce you! You better not be easily seduced either! Got it? I'll even prepare for you tasty bento that taste better than the ones that your fan girls give you! I … I'll make you love my bento so much that you wouldn't be able to eat someone else's bento ever again! I'll do anything to make you happy! I really really really reeeeeaaaally love you, Ryouta!"

Ryouta hugged me back tightly. I pout my lips when I heard Ryouta chuckle. "W-What's so funny? I'm serious!"

He hugged me back and replied. "I just received the cutest confession ever from my Ren … Don't worry, I wont look at anyone else but you. I'll make sure to take care of you and your heart properly."

He leaned in and kissed me again.

...

"Oh I forgot." I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"I'll be taking care of your body too~" My eyes widened and my cheeks reddened from embarrassment!

"Y-YOU PERVERT!" He laughed at my reaction.

* * *

_I'm really happy that things turned out this way. Thank you for liking someone like me. I love you Ryouta, and I'm sure I always will. _

* * *

**Final chapter! Yup, that's it for this story! It turned out shorter than I think, but I hope that it was good enough for you guys! LOL, ****who would've thought that Kise Ryouta could be perverted, right? Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	6. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owner, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I only own the fan fictions and oc characters.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey there everyone! So, I uploaded this fan fic when I first made an account, and I was pretty clueless about editing the format and all, so I hastily copy pasted everything and posted it in a messed up way.

I was kinda too busy trying to finish the other fan fic that I forgot to fix this one! Some reviewers said that they wanted to read it but decided to wait for me to re-edit it. And so … here it is! I'm sorry for uploading it that way, and I promise that I won't ever do something that idiotic again!

o(T^T)o

I hope you guys enjoy reading this! Have fun!


End file.
